


Cherub Rock

by shrpstlvs



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, frank iero is a simp, gerard is a lil bitch, mikey is super sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrpstlvs/pseuds/shrpstlvs
Summary: mikeys in a band and frank goes to every show because he thinks the bass player is hot(grammar gets better after first chapter)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Holy Shit You're the Guy from Static Sprite

**Author's Note:**

> this started as an AU i wrote on twitter (@SWTCHBLDEFIGHTS) and some of my friends wanted me to make it into a fic so i am!!! thank u to @FRIZZLECORE on twitter for the name of this

Now it’s not like frank _needed_ to always be front row at his favorite band’s shows but he most definitely _wants_ to be front row. The music's great, he meets new friends all the time, and not to mention their bass player is fucking HOT. Franks been to at least 17 of their shows in the past 3 months. Which is great for him personally but definitely not for his wallet. He’s planning on skipping the next few shows to pick up some extra shifts at the staples he works at. He shows up to work already bored out of his mind and it doesn’t make it any better when an old lady comes in needing a new printer but has no idea how to set it up or link it to her computer. Frank does the best he can at explaining before he eventually gives up and just writes everything out on a piece of paper for her to take home and checks her out at the register. It’s another hour before another customer walk in, barely lifting his head from where he’s stocking some of the front shelves to say “Hi thanks for choosing staples let me know if you need anything.”

He’s just getting done putting some shiny printer paper on the shelves when someone clears their throat behind him, “Hey uh I think I’m ready to check out.” Startled Frank just says “Oh um yea i’ll meet you up at the register.” Not even bothering to look at who was talking to him. When frank gets up to the register he does the whole speech of “Is that all for you today?” and “Anything else i can help you with?” when the guy says no Frank finishes the checkout and finally looks up “Alright your total is gonna be-" Frank just stares at the guy “Gonna be what?” The guy asks “Holy fuck you’re the singer from Static Sprite” the singer in question stares back at him before he laughs a little “And you’re the dude who’s always front row at our shows” “Wait fuck you notice that? Oh and you’re totals gonna be $17.87, sorry” Reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet the guy nods. “Oh yea definitely. It feels good to have a regular fan ya know? The whole band thinks it’s nice. We just thought people only listened to us ‘cuz they were already at the bars drinking” He hands frank a twenty. “Definitely not just there to drink, you guys put on amazing shows”. Frank smiles, he puts the twenty in the register and pulls out the guys change and hands it to him “I’m Frank by the way.” “Gerard, nice to finally meet you Frank” he goes to shake his hand. “You comin’ to the show tonight?” Frank winces “Oh uh sorry, no.” kinda shocked Gerard asks him why not. “I kinda call out of work a lot to go see you guys play, so I kinda need to money to work tonight, in fact i’m probably gonna miss the next few shows too, sorry about that”

“No way! You miss work to see us that’s some dedication man. Hey lemme tell you what- actually what time do you get off of work” “Umm 10:30 I think” frank turns to look at the schedule hanging on the wall behind him “Yea 10:30. why?” “Stop by the venue after you get off work. The band will still be there hanging out and you can meet the rest of them. I know they’ll wanna meet you” Frank looks like he just won the fucking lottery he can barely stammer out his next few words, brain barley functioning “Ye- yeah um ok yea i’m there, totally” Gerard smiles at him “Fuckin’ awesome” he grabs the bag of stuff he bought and starts heading towards the exit. “See ya there Frank!” he shouts heading out the door and waving “Yea” Frank mumbles to himself. “See you there” Frank looks at his watch. Only 4 more hours to go. 

He wastes time stocking even more shelves and cleaning random isles he feels aren't clean enough before he can _finally_ clock out and go meet Gerard and the rest of the band. He walks to his shitty, beat up, used car he bought over 6 years ago and gets in, almost immediately turning on the hot air. He waits a few minutes for the car to warm up before backing out and heading to the venue. It’s a smallish bar only 15 minutes away from his job. He arrives and finds a parking spot near the back, which is weird for him since he’s normally here early enough the get a good spot up front by the doors. He gets out and contemplates if he actually wants to go in. On one hand, he’ll meet his favorite band of all time (and inevitably the hot bass player he’s been pining after) and on the other hand he’ll meet his favorite band (and hot bass player) but fuck everything up and they’ll hate him and never want him to come to another one of their shows. After thinking it over for a few minutes he ends up finding himself walking towards the door. He takes a deep breathe before pushing open the door and walks in. He’s almost immediately welcomed by someone shouting is name and pulling him into a hug. He’s not sure who it is until they pull back and smile at him. “You came!” Frank smiles cause he most definitely wasn’t expecting such a warm welcome. “Huh, yea i did.” gerard smiles at him.

“Fuckin awesome. Alright follow me we’re all hanging back here.” He starts walking and Frank has to speed up a little to catch up with Gerard and his long ass legs. “Um sorry to ask this but i never really uh, got anyone’s names? i mean I know yours, now obviously but not anyone else’s.” He rubs the back of his neck a little nervous habit he has and does a little half smile. “Oh! i never even thought of that. We should start introducing ourselves better on stage. Ok umm well there’s me the best one in the band” He smiles and laughs letting Frank know it was a little joke so he gives a nervous chuckle in response. “Then there’s Ray he’s our guitarist, then there’s our drummer, Matt, and my brother Mikey who plays bass.” Frank freezes for a second at that. “Your- your brother?” Gerard smiles like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Yea! i kinda forced him into the band but he loves it now. Wouldn’t change anything for the world.” Frank bites his tongue. Any chance (if there was any to begin with) of getting with the bass player, now as he knows him, Mikey, was just lost. No way would gerard let him anywhere near his _brother._ he quickly gets over himself because there was a 99% that he already had no shot with him and catches up with gerard, again who had started walking while frank was spaced out. gerard stops at the last door on the left and opens it. “well here we are!”

frank looks around. “um gerard.” he looks down at frank and smiles “yea?” frank looks back up at him. “there’s no one here” gerard looks back up “huh... i guess you’re right.” “so... where is everyone?” gerard sits down on the couch “i think ray said something about him being hungry, and knowing everyone else they probably went with him to find food.” frank nodded in response. “if they left right after the show then they should be getting back any second no-“ almost like it was planned three people barge into the room shouting at each other. frank was too stunned to do anything, so startled by the sudden noises and new people. “give me the bag! “no it’s mine! “no it’s not give it-“ “GUYS!”, gerard yelled effectively getting everyone’s attention and, once again startling frank. once everyone was looking at gerard. he cleared his throat and said “we have company”

“we do?” frank notices it was the drummer who said it, matt, he thinks to himself. now actually knowing his name. “yes. we do. everyone say hello to frank” gerard points to him and now puts the attention of everyone in the room onto him. “oh! it’s you!” ray, said “yo holy shit! nice to meet you” matt gets up probably to shake his hand or something so frank puts his hand out “what’s that for?” frank just looks at him. “umm handshake?” matt bursts out laughing like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. “nah man we don’t do that. c’mere.”he says while pulling frank into a hug. “oh.. ok” frank says, taking a moment to make his brain function and hug the man back. “you weren’t in the crowd tonight” frank looks up trying to find who said that while also trying to get out of the hug. he looks up and sees the bass player looking at him. _mikey_ , he thinks to himself. he has a name to match the pretty face now. “oh umm yea i wasn’t” frank finally answers his question which was more like a statement. “i had to uh work. i’m kinda broke right now.” mikey just looks at him “why?”

that’s something frank wasn’t expecting. once again his hand returns to his neck, turning bashful. “uh i kinda waste most of my money on tickets to see you guys” he mumbles “dude you don’t have to do that!” that’s ray frank deduces, "i want to it’s ok.” gerard speaks up “it was kinda weird not having you in the crowd tonight.” “yea” ray agrees. “you're kinda like a good luck charm now.” “it was weird not having such a pretty face staring at me all night.” holy fuck. frank looks up. eyes wide as plates. face as red as a ladybug. “oh- um, yea um i um. sorry?” he eventually gives up to shocked at what just happened to find the words in his brain to respond. everyone laughs at the exchange just had. even mikey chuckles a little. gerard sits down and realizes that he just took the last seat in the room.

“oh! frank! did you want to sit? i can get up and get another chair for me from the other room and you can take my spot on the couch” frank shakes his head not wanting to cause any inconvenience. “no. i’m ok with standing thank you though” he smiles. “are you sure? it’s really no problem” frank just shakes his head again. “really im ok.” gerard seems to get comfortable in his seat now. he made the right choice he thinks to himself and nods a little. everyone breaks off into their own little conversations ray and matt, mikey and gerard. and frank, well franks just kinda standing there. no ones really bothered to talk to him after that or bring him into any conversation so he just stands there. he contemplates getting out his phone and messing around on it, or even just leaving. before he could make a choice his train of thought was interrupted. “frank come here! what are you doing over there c'mon man” gerard waves him over. frank shuffles awkwardly feeling like he was called on by a teacher when he didn’t have an answer. he gets next to gerard and once again. just. stands. there. he’s kinda starting to get pissed. he doesn’t want to barge into anyone’s conversation, but he’s also starting to feel left out. should he leave? were they just feeling sorry for him? is that why gerard invited him over? were they just- he gets interrupted when he feels a hand pull his own off of his neck, not even realizing it was there. “you’re gonna rub your skin raw if you keep doing that” mikey says out of the side of his mouth “just relax or something” franks too stunned to do anything but nod because holy fuck mikey's holding his hand. 

and not only that but he’s STILL holding his hand after a few seconds and is now rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of franks hand. but alas all good things must come to and mikey drops his hand, nods, and returns to his and gerards conversation. frank starts shifting his weight between his feet. starting get uncomfortable a little bit. he’s been standing on his feet all day at work and is now standing even more. gerard must have noticed and said something “are you absolutely sure you don’t want to sit down frank?” frank shakes his head to stubborn to admit anything. “no i’m ok.” gerard gives him the side eye. “alright... if you say so” before he could turn back to mikey to continue their conversation, mikey interrupts. “hey frank come here.” frank looks at him and sees him waving with his phone to the other side of where gerard was standing.

mikey looks to gerard and gerard looks at him, seemingly having their own private conversation with their minds. they both nod and look away from each other. mikey waves with his phone “wanna show you something” “oh, um, ok” frank nods and starts walking. while he’s in front of mikey and where he’s sitting something pushes him and pushes him _hard_ which causes him to fall into mikey's lap “whoops sorry about that, frank” gerard grins. shock, terrified, and absolutely stunned. frank immediately starts apologizing to mikey trying to get up. “oh my god i am so so so _so_ incredibly sorry oh my god um, i’m, i don’t know what happened i’m so sorry” frank doesn’t notice gerard laughing or even mikey laughing while he’s trying to get out of his lap. “frank clam down” he chuckles “no i’m sorry it was an accident it won’t happen again” frank says, close to tears at this point. “no, hey, it’s ok” mikey says softly, wrapping his arms around franks middle to keep him still and in his lap. at that, frank finally freezes, face turning all different shades of red. “oh, umm, oh ok uh”

“this is alright by you, right?” mikey asks, always wanting to be a gentleman. frank nods. “mhmm yea totally ok” mikey squeezes his arms a little tighter. “sweet” “yea” frank nods. “sweet”. after a few minutes frank starts to get more comfortable. chiming in every other minute or so. totally at peace. mikey must’ve been too, because at some point he rests his head on franks shoulder. out of nowhere just puts his head on his shoulder, mid sentence. frank could feel is breathe on his neck every time he spoke. he totally didn’t shiver. nuh uh. not frank iero. and that totally didn’t make mikey squeeze him a little before relaxing again. nope. nuh uh. not. at. all. frank eventually got a little to comfortable, dozing off a little bit in mikeys arms. he must’ve realized in his sleep deprived brain that,

A) he wasn’t in his bed at home, and, B) he was in someone’s lap, on a couch, in front of other people. he jolted back awake startling himself, gerard, and mikey. “woah you ok?” mikey asks rubbing franks stomach a little from where his hands rested. “mhm yea,” frank nods “sorry just dozed a little there” “oh” mikey giggles. “that’s ok go back to sleep you’re probably tired. i’ll wake you up in a little while” he says while shifting on the couch to make it more comfortable for frank to sleep while mikey still had him on his lap. “nuh uh” franks says whining a little “don’t wanna sleep” he doesn’t want to miss the chance to have mikey's arms around him which is probably only going to be now and never again, so he's going to stay awake for as long as possible. “yea, c'mon take a lil nap.” he says softly. “yea frank take a nap no one minds” gerard giggles.“i’ll still be here when you wake up, don’t worry.” mikey says softly enough for only frank to hear, running a hand through franks hair, pushing it off of his face. and that’s all the convincing frank needs to fall back asleep, peacefully in mikeys arms. frank wakes once again a little while later but not on purpose. he wakes to someone rubbing his sides softly. he doesn’t even think mikey knows he’s doing it but he welcome the touch. he shifts a little and cuddles more into mikey's chest, wrapping his own arms around the tall bass player, and falls back asleep. hopefully for the last time before he wakes to go back home. completely oblivious to the world around him and to the conversation being had about him at the moment.

“so you think i have a chance?” mikey asks more as joke than an actual question. everyone laughs softly, as to not wake the sleeping boy. after a few more random conversations, some about the band, some about some stupid game gerards playing and even one about what flavor goldfish is the best, (it was decided it was extra cheddar) mikey decides to wake up frank to send him home. he starts by rubbing his sides a little faster than earlier hoping to get a response. “frank” he whispers. “cmon frank time to wake up” he starts shaking frank a little when he gets no response. “cmon baby, you gotta get up.” mikey blushes at what he said, not even realizing it till it came out. he decides to go with it. “frankie, cmon baby” frank starts to wake up a little more, whining at the thought of having to get up “five more minutes” he slurs out. mikey laughs a little “no baby not five more minutes you gotta get up right now” that seemed to wake frank up completely. “oh” he blushes. “yea um sorry i’ll get up” he moves to stand up and get out of mikey's lap. “now that’s not what i meant nuh uh sit back down” mikey says while pulling frank back to his lap. “i meant, you have to wake up. you don’t have to leave just yet if you don’t want to.” frank nods and blushes for what must be the millionth time that night. “ok” he says softly. “but if i ever get to heavy or annoy you or anything just shove me off, ok?” frank looks up at mikey from where he’s half slouched over and still half sitting on his lap “yea” mikey smiles at him “ok.”

“um hey” frank says “does anyone know what time it is?” gerard looks up from his conversations with matt and ray “a little passed midnight i think?” “oh fuck!” frank shouts, the loudest anyone has heard him be all night. “i gotta get home!” frank rushes out of mikey's lap, too fast for mikey to pull him back and to both of the boys dissatisfaction. he rushes around making sure he has all his belongings “hey hey hey calm down are you ok?” mikey stands up and puts his hands on franks waist to try and calm him down and get an answer out of him. “yea i’m fine it’s just, god this is gonna sound embarrassing now” frank sighs. mikey laughs a little, still confused “i promise it won’t sound embarrassing at all. ok?" mikey starts rubbing his hips a little bit. "cmon what’s wrong” frank nods blushing once again “i um. i kinda have a dog? and i didn’t know i was coming here tonight so i uh never asked anyone to feed her or take her for a walk” he looks up sheepishly. mikey chuckles a little before it turns into full blown laughter. “really? that’s all? i thought you were gonna say you have a boyfriend or something. but ok. a dog i can work with” 

frank just blushes. “cmon” mikey says. i’ll walk you to your car.” “yea, ok” frank says under his breath. he double checks his pockets and walks out the door, mikey directly behind him. once out of the door mikey catches up to frank who’s basically speed walking and grabs his hand to link them together. frank just blushes and squeezes his hand. he hopes his aren’t too clammy or sweaty. he continues his fast pace, eager to get home to his dog, but also sad knowing he probably won’t be able to hold mikeys hand ever again. they eventually get to franks car, both just kinda staring at each other waiting for someone to say something. “so” mikey says. “have a goodnight” slightly disappointed but mostly heartbroken frank croaks out a “you too” before turning to get into his car. before he could get out his keys, mikey turns him around and lifts franks head up to meet his. hand on his chin and eyes locking with each other they are both incredible still, waiting for someone to make a move. getting impatient after a few moments of complete silence and shared breaths frank breaks the silence,“i’m going to kiss you now” 

“yea.” mikey nods. “please do” frank stands on his tip toes to brings their lips together smiling into the kiss. wow, he got the hot bass player after all.


	2. Did You Think I Was Gonna Kill You Or Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank runs into someone at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long i had absolutely no motivation to write this so sorry if its shit. follow me on twitter @SWTCHBLDEFIGHTS

A little before one AM, Frank arrives at his home. Using the screen saver on his phone as a light source, while sinking the key in the doorknob before pushing it open, almost instantly greeted by the sound of a small dog barking.

“Hey sweet pea, did you miss me?” He strained his voice slightly, letting it go up a pitch.  
Sweet pea just continued barking, spinning in little circles as her nails clicked against the flooring of her cage.

“I missed you too.” 

Frank makes his way to the kitchen silently. He sets down his keys on the counter before turning and walking towards the cage Sweet Pea is currently losing herself in and turns the locks, letting her out and softly eyeing her as she runs over to the silver bowls.

“Well my day was fantastic, Sweet Pea, thank you for asking.”

Sweet Pea didn’t spare him a glance.

“Some hot guy kissed me Sweet Pea can you believe it?”

Frank quietly unzipped his jacket, letting it fall down his arms and gently folding it before tossing it onto the couch pillow.

“So what’ll it be for today?” Frank put his arms over his head, leaning to the side and letting out soft groans as his body released easy knots. He looked to the side and at the bookshelf of movies he’s been collecting since a child. 

“Coraline? Or a shitty remake of truth or dare?” 

He looked back at Sweet Pea, who was done chowing down her soft kibbles now and was staring at him with a hint of curiosity. Probably not understanding a single word he was saying because well, she’s a dog.

“I agree. It’s gotta be Coraline.”  
He walked over to the bookshelf, swiftly pulling out a battered case of the film Coraline by Tim Burton but never mind that and pushing the slim cd into the DVD player. He then picked up Sweet Pea and flopped down on the couch, pulling out a bag of chips from the side of it. 

“Fuckin sweet.”

Frank tucked his hand between the cushions and pulled out a TV remote. He turned the TV on and waited for the screen to light up. He pressed play on the movie and relaxed more into the couch cushions. Before he knew it he felt sleep tugging at his eyelids and was falling asleep on the couch with Coraline still playing in the background. 

Frank wakes up to the alarm on his phone blaring, reminding him to get up for the day. He lets it go on for a few minutes before finally groaning and getting up. He walks around the living room cleaning up whatever he left out last night before walking to the small closet he has by the front door and taking out Sweet Pea’s leash. He doesn't think they have time for a long walk today before he has to go into work but there's enough time to let Sweet Pea out to do her business. 

Frank makes some kissy noises to get Sweet Peas attention, “C’mon baby where are you? You wanna go for a walk?” That seemed to get her attention because Frank hears the clicking of her nails on the floor before he actually sees her. “There you are!” He says while bending down to pick her up. 

“Are you ready to go for a walk?” Sweet Pea just looks at him. “Yea, alright let's go.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Frank arrived at work later that day, unenergized due to the lack of caffeine in his system at the moment. He clocked in, put his lunch in the small fridge in the break room and went to go see what needed to be done for the day. According to the list his manager left him, he needs to stock shelves, work the register, and help out anyone who he sees walking around aimlessly. 

He sits down behind the register and immediately takes out his phone to scroll through social media, it's not like his boss is there to see him. He needs to go to a concert soon, preferable a Static Sprite one. He should ask his manager for an advance on his paycheck. Hopefully he can see Mikey again soon. He blushes at the memory of last night but quickly shakes it off. 

He messes around for a while before deciding to go stock some shelves. He sits down in the back between the isle with the printers and the isle with paper clips and other small meaningless office supplies. Hes halfway done with the shelf before he hears the automatic sliding doors open in the front of the store. 

He gives the standard response of, “Hi, welcome to staples let me know if you need anything.” and gets up to go sit back behind the register since there's a customer in the store now and he doesn't want to be responsible for any robberies while hes working. While waiting for the customer to come check out, Frank decides he can stock the candy that sits right below the register and take notice of any candies that seem to be running low and leave a note for the manager that they need to order more.

Frank hears some shuffling behind him and assumes it’s the customer ready to check out. He stays squatting where he is, stocking the candy, figuring that if the customer is ready they’ll make a noise or something. A minute or two pass and Frank finally hears them make a noise, they clear their throat before speaking. “I think I'm ready to check out.” Finally. Frank roles his eyes and gets up. He sees that it’s a guy wearing a beanie and sunglasses inside, what a douche.

“Alright sweet, I can help you at the first register over there.” and points to the register closets to the door. 

“Thanks sweetheart.” sunglasses douche mumbles. “Mhm.” Frank roles his eyes again. “No problem.” Frank gets behind the counter and walks to where the guy is waiting and logs into the register. 

“Alright is it just going to be these paperclips today?” Frank asks scanning the box. 

“Yeah that’ll be all." Douchebag says. "You know, what no hold on.” 

Frank sighs when he sees the guy reaching into his jacket pocket. If this is how he dies, working a menial job, Franks going to come back to life and haunt some motherfuckers. “Your number would be nice too.” The guy says holding his phone out towards Frank. In return Frank just stands there stunned. “Huh?” he croaks out. “I’m sorry I think I misunderstood you can you repeat that?” 

The guy laughs a little. “Your number." He waves his phone a little. "Can I have it?” Frank blushes. What the fuck is his life. First he meets Mikey last night and now this dude wants his number?

Frank doesn't know what to say, who is this dude. “S-sorry man, I don't give out my number to people I don't know.”

The guy puts a hand up to his chest like he’s been told fatal news. “Ouch Frank, that hurts.” 

Now Franks incredibly freaked out because one, he never wears his name tag and he’s 100% sure that he’s not wearing it right now. And two, this dude still hasn’t taken off his damn sunglasses. “Um listen man, I don't know how you know me, or if I know you, and if I do know you, then I’m sorry that I don't recognize you. Your total is going to be $2.87, do you need a bag?” Frank wants this interaction to be over and is trying to rush this guy out the door. He’s practically shaking in fear behind the counter. 

“Wait oh my god Frank do you actually not recognize me?” Frank doesn't want to speak right now and just shakes his head. “Frank! It's me! Mikey?” 

Frank visible relaxes at that. “Mikey?” Frank is so confused right now. “Yeah! Did you forget what I look like in less than 24 hours or something?” Mikey asks kinda offended. “No.” Frank responds. “I definitely haven't forgotten what you look like, it's just, you're um, you're wearing a beanie and sunglasses? And so I couldn't exactly see, ya know, you?” Now knowing it’s Mikey, Frank is nervous for completely different reasons. 

“Huh?’’ Mikey asks, moving his hand up to brush his head. “Oh! I completely forgot about the hat.” And takes it off. 

“What about the glasses, you kinda look like a douchebag wearing them inside.” Frank is genuinely curious at this point. Mikey smiles at him, “I just had an eye doctor's appointment and they dilated my eyes so they're kinda sensitive ya’know?” 

“Oh yea that makes sense. So um are you actually gonna buy these paper clips? Or should I go put them back on the shelf?”

“No I actually need those, well Gerard does at least, he’s making some art project again so he sent me to get stuff.” Mikey speaks while getting his debit card out of his wallet.

“Oh cool!” Frank didn’t know that he made art, “What’s he making?” He places the paperclips into the small bag and waits for the receipt to print out.

Mikey rolls his eyes, “I don't even know, he never tells me until he’s finished. I think it’s an animal of some kind.” 

“That sounds cool, he needs to show me it when he’s done.”

Mikey raises his eyebrows, “Yeah, maybe you should just come over this weekend to see it.”

Frank blushes, he wasn't expecting that. Wait, did mikey just invite-

“Incase you couldn’t tell that was me, inviting you over to my house, maybe to see Gerard’s art but mostly to hang out with me.” He grabs the bag that holds the paperclips and asks for a receipt. 

Frank hasn't stopped blushing “Oh, oh um yeah it just uh takes a minute to print out, the machines pretty old.” As Frank stops talking the receipt finishes printing. Before handing it to Mikey he grabs a pen and writes a few things on the receipt. “Here you go.” He smiles as he hands it over

“Thanks.” Mikey puts it in the bag. “What were you writing on it?” 

“Nothing much.” Frank replies. “Just my number and the days that I’m off from work.” And now it’s Mikey’s turn to blush and turn bashful.


End file.
